Annabeth
by KTwriter15
Summary: Annabeth doesn't fit in. She spends half her time at Camp Half Blood, and half at college. But when her new neighbours turn up, maybe things might not be so bad. Hope you like it and feel free to give constructive feedback and review! ;) ;)
1. chapter 1

New neighbours, I thought. I hated strangers, and didn't want to have to make friends. I lived on my own, while still going to college. I just hoped that they weren't a college group sharing a house, then I would have to make friends. And what if they found out my secret?

The truth is, I am a halfblood. Half mortal, half God. That's why I don't like strangers. I'm trying to live my normal life, but it's impossible to when every summer, my life turns upside down. I join camp half blood and don't have many friends there, even though they're all like me. I am the daughter of Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom. Every summer I go to Camp Half Blood, and learn to fight monsters,which makes it very hard to fit in when I go to college. But still... I _had_ to get a degree in architecture, it's my dream to be one. I stared out the open window, looking into the room of the empty house that would be soon full. I imagined the different people I would see in the room. A stressed man in a study, a toddler in a nursery, or a gothic teenager, plastering her walls with posters. I looked down to see the door opening. They were here.

"Hello?" I heard a voice calling through my window. I looked up from my desk.

"Oh hi! I'm Piper."

"Annabeth"

Piper called behind her shoulder, "Guys! Come meet the new neighbour!"

"Not just you then?" I asked.

"Nah"

She was wearing a purple t-shirt that was strangely familiar. My eyes widened.

"Camp Jupiter" I whispered. She heared.

"Camp Half blood."

I smiled. Maybe I could have friends after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys! Where are you! Come meet the new neighbour!" Piper yelled again.

"They share a room" she said to me.

"Bad idea."

She laughed, a beautiful sound that reminded me of the honeysuckle at camp.

Two tennagers ran in, a bit older than me and both wearing the purple t-shirts. One had blond hair and blue eyes. The other had brown hair and amazing sea green eyes. They spotted me at the window and came over.

"Hi, I'm Jason." the blonde said. I could instantly tell he was Piper's boyfriend.

"I'm Percy" the other boy said. He looked behind my shoulder to my cluttered, untidy room. I turned red, but he just shrugged and looked away.

"She's from Camp Half-blood" Piper said. Instantly, the two boys relaxed and smiled.

"Well, why don't you come over? Like, right now?" Percy said.

"Sure, I'm not doing anything."

"But the front door's been painted." Jason said.

"She can jump."

"Can I?" I said uncertainly. The gap between the windows was pretty big.

"Yeah sure, it's fine." Percy said confidently. I didn't want to rip my favourite jeans.

"OK" I said. Slowly I climbed up onto the window sill. They stepped back.

"Come on!" Piper said. I jumped.

It was further than I thought and I fell into the window. Percy caught me as I was centimetres from the floor. He pulled me up and I stood there, our eyes locked. They were amazing, like staring into the sea. Piper broke his intense gaze.

"Oh my Gods, are you OK? Percy you're so stupid!"

"I'm fine, really, it's OK." I said, brushing myself off.

"Well, on that cheery note," Jason said, "why don't we go downstairs? Do you guys want coffee?"

"Well duh," Piper said, "Come this way Annabeth," I followed, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mario Kart?" Jason said, as Piper came into their comfy lounge with doritos. Tangy cheese.

"Wait... You guys have a Wii?" I asked.

"Yeah well, Jason wanted an xbox and expected me to pay, sooo yeah."

"Do you guys have jobs? I asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, "I'm a lifeguard at the hotel pool nearby, which is good because I'm a son of Neptune."

I had never met a child of the big three, and he radiated power.

"And I've got a Saturday job as a salesperson." I could tell she was a daughter of Aphrodite. No wait, Venus. She was just effortlessly beautiful. No wonder Jason liked her.

"And I'm going to guess you're a son of Zeu-Jupiter?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jason said, handing me a controller.

We started to play. It was so fun. I really liked them. Maybe I should've picked a roommate, I bet it would be fun, well, if they were nice. Like these guys.

Jason won all the games. Somehow he got a bullet bill all the time, but it was still fun. As it got later I decided I should go.

"Thanks for letting me stay guys, but I better go. I need food now."

"Why don't you stay?" Percy said. "We could get a takeout pizza."

"Sounds great!" I said.

"I'll go order it," Piper grumpled, getting up. "But someone else is paying!"

I smiled. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

The pizza took way too long, like crazy long. Like, two hours long. We decided to watch a film after 20 minutes. We watched Spiderman homecoming. I was happy, almost forgetting that I had only just met these people. I felt at home. Just as we were about to finish, the doorbell rang.

"Don't we get our pizza for free, since it's been like, two hours?" Percy said, getting up to get the door.

"So, why have you guys got a house at the end of the school year and not after you come back from camp?" I asked.

"Well," Piper said, "I guess it's just easier, since loads of people will want a house at the start of the year."

"Ummm, guys, the pizza person, um needs a hand. Maybe with a sword attached?"

Jason and Piper leapt up. Jason drew two swords from an umbrella stand and threw me a sword. It was heavier than I expected, as it was imperial gold. We thundered down the stairs to find Percy with an upside down chair, poking at something outside the door. It looked like a massive human, dressed up in a pizza delivery shirt. I knew easily what it was, the second I saw its eye. It was a cyclops. I yelled at Percy and gave him the sword, drawing my dagger. We stepped outside, and I got a full view of the cyclops. It was 20 feet tall and It's tangled dreadlocks was weaved with spears and swords, and it had a imperial gold spear. We leapt into action. Jason jumped onto it's back, slashing at its stretched pizza shirt. Piper ducked down, stabbing his knees. Me and Percy faced it in combat. I didn't know how he was surviving, golden ichor soaking its skin, but it was still fighting. Jason climbed onto its head and thrust his sword downwards. He roared, falling, but as he did, his spear scraped Percys chest. Piper yelled, as he collapsed onto me. Quickly, we dragged him inside, not worrying about the dead cyclops on the street. The mist would probably just make it look like a pile of leaves or something. We lay Percy down on the couch. What were we going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Percy... How could this actually happen?

"Jason and me lugged Percy onto the sofa while Piper ran to get ambrosia. Then, I got the closest idea to best.

"Do you have an Iris fountain?" I asked Jason, who was visually panicking.

"No!" he almost screamed at me. I thought hard, and did what I had to do.

"Wait here," I said to Jason, and sprinted to Piper's room. Without thinking twice, I leapt straight through both windows and landed with a combat roll on my bedroom floor. I threw a coin at my mini Iris fountain and said as quickly as I could, "Will Solace."

It was the first name I could think of who was a child of Apollo. Yeah, OK, he might not even know me and he could be doing something, but, to be fair, this was an emergency. A shimmering image of Will appeared in the water flow. He was holding a fork.

"Will!" I yelled.

"Annabeth? What-"

"Please come! Percy! He's- just come!"

He leapt up.

"I've got a pegasus at hand, I'll be there."

I ran back to Jason and Piper.

"I've contacted help, they should be here soon."

"Good" Piper said, gingerly putting ambrosia in Percys mouth. Jason had attempted to bandage his chest, but there was still blood everywhere. Piper was sobbing badly, and both of them looked utterly terrified. I knelt on the floor and took Percy's hand. It was paler than ever.

"Don't do this." I whispered.

Piper continued to feed Percy ambrosia, and the blood seemed to be clearing up, and, just as she ran out, we heard a snort from outside the window. Jason ran to get it, and Will came in with a first aid kit. Now that the b look was gone, I could see the clear slash across his chest, going down deep. Will looked down on him with concerned eyes.

"This looks bad. He will need stitches. The good news is his breathing Is fine so his lungs haven't been ruptured. And, by the look of it, I think his heart will be okay too. Nico, come."

I hadn't realised Nico was here, he came and sat next to Will.

"He's definitely not dead. Being a child of the big three, I could easily tell if he was."

Piper sobbed again, and put her head in Jason's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. I still sat, clutching Percy's hand. Will muttered a prayer to Apollo, and got to work, gently stitching the wound. Percy let out a faint moan that killed me inside. After what seemed like forever, Will stood up and smiled.

"He'll be OK."


End file.
